


Ladybug's Feelings About Chat Noir's Feelings

by KitIsGr8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, One-Sided Attraction, also I have only seen up to season 3 so. if this contradicts canon Ignore Heavily, and also this was made in one hour, and it's been years since I listened to the show so. shhhhhh, obviously one sided from chat. poor little kitty :(, of ladybug, this was made in one sitting ignore the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitIsGr8/pseuds/KitIsGr8
Summary: It’s blatantly obvious that Chat Noir has feelings for Ladybug. All of France, and heck, maybe even the world knows. The way that he obviously flirts with Ladybug, you’d have to be a fool to not see it. And Ladybug isn’t a fool, far from it.Ladybug looks inward and finds the answer to why she never seriously turns Chat down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ladybug's Feelings About Chat Noir's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Deciding to write a fic for a fandom I've left in an hour? What? Nooooooo. Couldn't be me.
> 
> Anyway I always thought it was interesting to me that Ladybug never really had a serious conversation to Chat about their relationship. Of course it's a children's cartoon and the "will they, won't they" dynamic is one of, if not the biggest draw of the show so of course the two aren't going to have The Talk, but real life hit and I had a similar situation to the contents of this fic. Don't worry, everything's okay me and the other party worked it out and we're friends, but the feelings that came with that never really left me, and I think in a way this is me releasing all those feelings so that me and my friend can be closer as buds. If that makes any sense. If it does, nice! If it doesn't, just ignore the insane ramblings of the fic author, I promise the fic is better than this.

It’s blatantly obvious that Chat Noir has feelings for Ladybug. All of France, and heck, maybe even the world knows. The way that he obviously flirts with Ladybug, you’d have to be a fool to not see it. And Ladybug isn’t a fool, far from it.

The two seem to have a schedule whenever they meet. While on patrols, eventually the two run into each other. They start up friendly banter, Chat always joking, and Ladybug always groaning, secretly enjoying his silly little bits.Then Chat Noir leans in, maybe for a hug, probably for a kiss, and Ladybug always pushes him away, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. She then chides at Chat, saying that even if she was interested in him, the two of them couldn’t possibly date. Being superheroes is a risky job, and if the two were a couple, that might interfere with their responsibilities. Then Ladybug takes out her yo-yo and swings away, always out of reach for the silly little Chat that’ll never learn his lesson. Always out of reach, and always out of touch.

In her mind, Ladybug entertained the idea of the two being a couple. Can you blame her though? With Chat’s shameless attempts at wooing her, it’s hard not to think about what ifs. It’s nothing too big, all Ladybug thinks about is how her life would change if they were to be France’s power couple. There would be gossip pages dedicated to the two, pictures of them snuggling together with hearts peppering the page. Maybe there’d be blogs, posting pictures of the two snogging. And that’s mostly what she muses about, besides the more…. Physical aspects of a relationship. She knows they can never be together though. She just thinks of him as a friend, and not a boyfriend.

She knows that she’s leading him on in a way. She tells him that the two can’t date, but they both know that she doesn’t say this seriously. Whenever Ladybugs reminds him that the two can’t be together, she never is firm with her answer. She never puts her foot down, she never says it with a clear voice. Ladybug knows that she needs to be harsher if she ever wants her message to be read loud and clear by Chat, but she doesn’t want to break his heart. Even if they’re not together, they are still friends, and she does still care for him, just not in the way he hopes. And what would he do when he realizes that the two are never going to be together? Will he give up his miraculous? Would he start to avoid her, only working together when it’s needed to stop an akuma? Will he stop being Chat Noir? Would he hate her? Or would the two continue on, pretending that Chat has a sliver of a chance in wooing Ladybug’s heart? 

Eventually the two will have to sit down and have a proper talk about their relationship. She keeps on telling him that they can not be together, but she always says this after a joke, with laughter on her lips. You can’t really have a deep conversation about feelings after an akuma attack, that just doesn’t seem appropriate. And besides, most of the time after an attack, the two have to run away and hide before their identities are revealed to everyone. The two are too panicked to have a serious conversation about anything. Ladybug could always bring it up on a patrol, when the two superheroes aren’t doing anything that demands immediate attention, but it never seems like the time. She knows that there’s a deeper, more selfish reason why she doesn’t want to have THE talk, but she doesn’t dwell on these thoughts. She pushes them down, ignores them, hoping that they go away so that everyone’s perfect image of her won’t be tainted by her emotions.

If Ladybug was honest with herself, a part of her likes the attention Chat Noir gives her, as cruel as that may be. Marinette has never been lucky with her romantic endeavors, most of the time she finds herself in perfect moments to confess her feelings to her crush, and everytime she fumbles her way out of these scenes. But as Ladybug, there’s always someone vying for her attention, no matter if the two are in front of a crowd, or huddled close in a closet. No matter the time of day, Chat always gives her a wink and shoots her a terrible pick up line. It makes her feel special. It makes her feel liked. And a small part of her doesn’t want Chat to stop. A part of her enjoys Chat’s small gifts of affection that he oh so casually hands to her. And whenever Chat gives her a starstruck glance, a part of her feels satisfied, a part of her that’s always hungry his attention, never fully feeling satisfied. A small monster that always wants more, that wants him to never stop, no matter if the rest of her knows that this’ll have to stop eventually. But she doesn’t want it to stop, not fully.

There’s so many thoughts and so many feelings swirling in the teen’s head. She doesn’t want to hurt his feelings, but she knows that if she waits longer, the more he’ll hurt when it’s revealed that she’s ultimately not interested. And what if he learns that Ladybug likes his attention? Would he be angry, betrayed, hurt, or would it add fuel to the fire, giving him false hope? It’d be easier for Ladybug to keep her mouth shut and let her rejections be soft. It’d be much safer for the both of them and all of France if Ladybug was never honest about her feelings to Chat.

So Ladybug will always push Chat away, knowing full well that he’ll never stop trying. Ladybug will always take out her yo-yo and swing away, always out of reach and always out of touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I think Ladybug is allowed to be a little bit of a jerk. Just a touch. I don't know, just main protagonists should have negative traits that they overcome and even though in this fic nothing really changes, but a gal can have grandiose ideas about a childrens show despite knowing that it'll never be that deep. Miraculous Ladybug is but a kiddie pool and I am laying flat on my back.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading this fic! I appreciate how you took time out of your day to read this!!!!


End file.
